With my best friend
by GothicGirl-MC
Summary: Cursi 100 por ciento oO!. Una tarde en el parque los dos solos, muchos besos y tonterías que mas digo? lean nn!


Danny y Sam estaban en un parque. En un sábado, aproximadamente a las 7:00 PM, todo estaba solo y en un silencio acogedor.

Estaban sentados bajo un árbol, uno al lado del otro con sus manos entrelazadas…

Danny: ¿Qué te ocurre?, pareces preocupada…- Dijo acariciando su mano…

Sam: No, no ocurre nada…

Danny: Sam… se que te ocurre algo… puedes confiar en mí…- dijo con una voz que derretía a Sam.

Sam: Lo sé…- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- Adoro tu voz elocuente… **(Para mí, la voz de Danny en castellano es hermosamente elocuente y persuasiva! Adoro su voz!!)**

Danny: Y yo adoro tus ojos… pero no cuento están vacíos… como ahora… no me gusta verte así, dime, que te ocurre…

Sam: Es que… no sé…

Danny: Sam…- dijo tomándole el rostro con la mano que tenía desocupada…

Sam: Es que… Vlad puede volver, y te hará daño… puede pasarte algo, y yo sin ti no soy nada… además… Este anillo… no es exactamente mío…

Danny: Sam… voy por orden… Vlad no va a volver, y si lo hace, te juro que lo derrotaré de nuevo y que nunca te voy a dejar sola, solo si tú lo prometes también. Por otra parte… este anillo si es tuyo, hasta tiene tu nombre…

Sam: Pero se lo ibas a dar a Valerie…

Danny: Pero no se lo di Sam…

Sam: Pero lo ibas a hacer

Danny: Si, lo iba a hacer, porque estaba confundido. Pero no se lo di, porque siempre fue tuyo… Así se lo de a otra persona. El destino no me quiso con Valerie, y por eso no se lo di, tú eres mi vida…

Sam: Y tú eres la mía… - y le sonrió…

Danny: Ves…- dijo viéndola a los ojos… Ella volvió su mirada al suelo…- ¿No te convencí?

Sam: No, no es eso… es otra cosa…

Danny: Pues dime….

Sam: Es que… nadie me escucha, ni mis padres, ni los maestros… nadie sabe lo que soy, y me juzgan… no sé qué hacer… Se que no me debo dejar llevar por eso, pero es que me da rabia!...- Dijo levantándose y apoyándose en el árbol.

Danny: Yo te escucho…- dijo levantándose y acercándose a Sam, tomando sus manos.

Sam: Lo sé- dijo aferrándose a su pecho. Danny le correspondió el gesto abrazándola- Yo no se qué haría sin ti…- Danny se separó u poco y la miró a los ojos…

Danny: Yo tampoco sé qué haría sin ti- le dio un corto beso en los labios- Yo también siento que nadie me entiende… y ahora que todos saben quién soy… la gente me trata mejor… pero aún así se que es hipócritamente, porque ellos no me conocen… Pero tú sí… tú a pesar de todo siempre has estado allí para mí…

Sam: Como fantasma, o como humano, eres importante para mi, y lo sabes.- Dijo acariciándole el cabello

Danny: Si mi amor… Sabes… mucha gente ha dicho que tú estás con migo solo porque ahora soy importante para el mundo… pero no saben que mi mundo eres tú, y que sin ti no sería nadie… Si no fuese por ti ni siquiera tuviese mis poderes!

Sam: -sonriendo- Y sin ti mi vida sería vacía.- Dijo besándolo tiernamente. Ambos se profundizan tanto que se caen al césped; Sam encima de Danny.- Lo siento n.ñ- dijo intentando levantarse, pero Danny la agarra por la cintura y hace que sus cuerpos estén más que cerca. Danny con su otra mano la toma por el cuello y vuelven a besarse.

Al acabarse el oxígeno, Sam rueda cayéndose hacia el césped y quedando al lado de Danny, Ambos están boca arriba mirando a la luna.

Danny sonríe y Sam lo nota

Sam: ¿Por qué sonríes?

Danny: Mmm… porque estoy viendo las estrellas con mi mejor amiga como antes lo hacíamos… pero ahora no te veo nada más como mi mejor amiga…

Sam: Ya veo- dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos. De repente Danny se levanta y levanta a sam, quien abre los ojos sorprendida. - ¿Qué haces?- dijo riendo

Danny: Te voy a secuestrar!

Sam: Ohh, que miedo!, auxiiiliooo!- dijo sarcástica viéndolo a los ojos y sonriendo. Danny la levantó y corrió.

Danny: Valla… Eres pesada…- dijo volviéndola a poner en el suelo, esta vez parada.

Sam: No te obligue a "secuestrarme"- dijo haciendo comillas al aire.

Danny: Ah si?... pues ahora… a ver si puedes atraparme FD!- y salio corriendo.

Sam: Perderás!- dijo corriendo también hacia él…

Luego de un rato Danny se cansa y para de espaldas. Pero de pronto llega sam y se abalanza encima de él.

Sam: Te atrape!- Se baja de él y descansan un rato.- ¿Te cansaste tan rápido?- dijo respirando agitadamente.

Danny: Para correr si… pero para amarte no- dijo besándola tierna y apasionadamente…

Muy cerca pero escondidos estaban jazz y tuck viéndolos son una gran sonrisa.

Jazz: Estos dos si que se quieren!

Tuck: Demasiado n-n…

Ambos ponen las manos al mismo tiempo sobre una baranda que estaba allí justamente en el mismo lugar, quitan las manos, y esquivan la mirada sonrojados.

**Fin!**

**Wakala! Que meloso me salio o.o! ni yo me reconozco xD!**

**Weno, espero que no vomiten y que no les de diabetes por tanta azúcar y miel que puse n.ñU… **

**Uhh… esto es como… la relación entre Danny y sam después de la declaración.**

**Y pueeees… eso de JazzxTucker es loquísimo… lo sé… pero tenía muchas ganas de ponerlo n.ñU… La extraña idea me vino cuando vi phantom planet, a la última parte cuando jazz le pregunto a tuck que donde estaba Danny y que este le respondió que Danny le dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y era que estaba con sam n.ñU. Algo que no tiene nada que ver pero nadie puede con la imaginación.**

**Weno, eso es todo, tengo que acostarme n.ñ, mañana saldré temprano con alguien que tenía tiempo que no veía n.ñU (No se alarmen ¬¬, es chica!)**

**Espero reviews :P!**

**Bye Bye que ten bem :D!**

"_**The colorful and insane country to my twisted mind**___

_**Deep n' Funny**_

_**Gothic Girl MC"**_


End file.
